heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Zatara
Zatara is a world-famous magician and heartthrob to plenty of his fans. His rapier wit and somewhat withdrawn lifestyle are well-known, as is his excellence in performance. =Background= He had made the plans, and he had found the information: when he had the house to himself for a weekend as his parents were out of town on a small trip, he would contact his cousin Zatanna and talk to her about actual magic. He had already spoken to some mystic types, and they all seemed to be uniformly of the opinion that he had great potential ability, only sealed off by some force they could not do anything against. Zachary was determined to unleash his full powers, and he wasn't about to let some mysterious force get in the way of potential greatness. Unfortunately, although he was able to contact Zatanna, he only got through to her answering machine. Before he could follow up his initial enquiry, he was nearly torn apart by the sudden onset of his powers. The entire interior of the living room of their house was magically turned to dust, leaving the boy lying naked in the middle of it, unconscious for several hours. When he finally did come to, he was disoriented, dizzy, and almost intoxicated, feeling more alive than he ever had before. He gradually pulled his wits together and replaced his clothes, calling Zatanna again and this time getting through. The two spoke at length and agreed to meet nearby, since his cousin had never been able to meet him and could travel the distance easily. He locked up the house and left, all the while thinking of what spell he could use to refurnish the room his emerging abilities had destroyed. The two met and got along very well. Although Zachary had a rapier wit and considered himself far above the sorts who had accompanied him in schooling, he admired the older Zatanna and found it exhilarating to meet a fellow magus. After coffee, he invited her back to his house. After explaining the situation more to her, she examined him with her magical sense and was able to find no trace of a seal. The phone rang, and they were only then able to find out why: Zachary's parents had both been killed in a tragic accident. Evidently his mother had been actively maintaining the seal on his magic, unable to bring herself to try and permanently seal it...or perhaps unable to do so. Devastated by his loss, he accepted his inheritance and went to live, for a time, with his cousin. Although she could rarely be there for him, she helped him to set up a show as a stage magician and taught him the focus that worked best for her: backwards language. He applied himself with abandon in his studies now, finally able to get into the thick of magic research, and he soon became more anti-social than ever, crafting a very wry and adult persona that he projected to everyone else. He withdrew from formal school and hired private tutors, dedicating himself to his performances and his research into magic. Graduating early from high school, he decided to tour the world with his show and, so doing, simultaneously discover more about magic and spellcrafting. In this he gained important allies, although his attitude remained that, outside of magic-users, he had little time for other people. He put on a likable facade for the sake of his fans, he built up his show as it had proved very useful to him and very lucrative, but his purest focus was on magic. After a whirlwind world tour and many adventures in the meantime, he opted to use a portion of his inheritance and his earnings to purchase a townhouse in New York, so that he could be near his cousin and so that he could have a stable place to store his magical belongings, as well as being able to cast a dedicated protective shield around it. Settling back in there for the moment, Zatara began to plan out his next moves. =Personality= Like most people, Zatara's demeanor can vary wildly with his mood. If he is so inclined, he can be rather polite, even charming. He can be very social when he wants to, and certainly displays nearly flawless etiquette in most formal situations. However, if he is in a dark mood, he might be very unpleasant, even brooding and standoffish. In point of fact, he does not seem to accumulate friends easily. Though, once he does, he's deeply loyal -- even if he won't always admit it. Generally, though, he hides behind a rapier wit and confident, even arrogant demeanor. This is the identity he constructed for himself in the wake of his parents' deaths, one of the sardonic, aloof professional who is unconcerned about the world around him. Few ever see beyond the façade, where he is instead a quietly lonely, sober young man, years older in effect than he should be. Even his brash cockiness is more act than actual. The world has taken its toll on him, and it has taught him much more. And, as they say, the show must go on. =Powers= Occult Zatara has the equivalent of a Master's Degree in various occult knowledge, from casting spells to knowing mystic entities to knowing how to utilize an occult library. He has also mastered his cousin Zatanna's technique of using backwards speech as a spell focus. Performance In terms of stage presence, Zatara displays all the flair of an advanced expert. He can follow a routine and improve it on the fly, going off his instincts, working a crowd with style and savvy. He's also capable of other stage routines, such as singing and dancing, though these are areas of learned skill, not natural talent. His gift lies with performing stage magic. Prestidigitation Beyond even the flash and splendor of the stage, Zatara has a natural knack for legederdemain. When it comes to "up close" magic -- card or coin tricks, making small objects appear or disappear, various sleight-of-hand, etc. -- he is truly a master, even at his young age. Sorcery Zatara can use sorcery to do nearly anything he can think, though he cannot directly affect people or most living creatures. Generally, he uses his abilities to conjure illusions or solid objects, transform solid objects from one form to another, or otherwise do "real" versions of various stage magic effects. In addition, he has strong magic senses, and he can perceive magic around him quite strongly. Equipment He employs a variety of mystic trinkets, though few of major note. Most important among the things he owns is his townhouse, which is mystically warded with protections and set up as his personal sanctum and center of mystic power. Category:Hero Category:Features Category:Characters Category:Available